Young And Beautiful
by Buckyhawk
Summary: "-Stiles?" "-Oui Derek?" "-Promet moi quelque chose" "-Quoi donc?" "-Promet-moi de ne jamais m'oublier quoi qu'il puisse arriver" "-Je te le promet Derek, mais pourquoi me demande tu ca?" "-Promets-le-moi, c'est tout ce que je veux" "-Je te le promet Derek" "-Je t'aime" "-Je t'aime aussi" Juste l'histoire de leurs vie... -Sterek


Je me présente, Stiles Stilinski. Je suis en couple depuis l'âge de 16 ans et je suis marié depuis mes 23 ans, j'en ai désormais 25. Je vis une vie plutôt paisible, agréable, merveilleuse avec mon mari Derek Hale. Nous nous connaissons depuis l'école primaire et notre rencontré n'a pas étais des plus joyeuses. Dès le premier jour, nous nous sommes détestés. Mais au fil du temps et surtout des années, nous nous sommes peu à peu rapprochés, nous avons appris à nous connaître et au final, nous sommes devenus amis.

Au collège, nous ne formions qu'un, nous étions toujours collés l'un à l'autre tels deux aimants, notre amitié était l'une des plus belles. Au lycée, nous nous sommes mis ensemble, je l'ai aimé comme personne n'a jamais aimé quelqu'un. Maintenant, après 9 ou 10 longues années, nous sommes toujours ensemble, plus heureux que jamais.

Aujourd'hui, Derek ma invité a dîné, car il a quelque chose à m'annoncer. D'ailleurs, moi aussi j'ai quelque chose à lui annoncé. Soit, il est exactement 17H et je dois rejoindre Derek à 19H au restaurant. Le temps de prendre une bonne longue douche et de m'habiller, je serai largement à l'heure.

Je file sous la douche ou je reste de très longues minutes profitant de l'eau chaude. Après une heure, voire plus, je sors de sous la douche et me prépare correctement, ce qui veut dire un costume trois pièces bleu marine que Lydia m'a "gentiment" offert. Je me coiffe simplement et me parfume légèrement, car Derek n'aime pas trop ca.

Je regarde l'heure et vois que je suis dans les temps. Je récupère mes clés, mon portable et mon porte feuille que je fourre dans mes poches. Je ferme la porte à clé et descends pour pouvoir grimper dans la voiture que Derek m'a envoyé. Le voyage se fait sans encombre, ce qui fait que nous arrivons assez rapidement. Une fois la voiture garée, je sors et part rejoindre Derek qui m'attend devant la porte vêtue d'un beau costume noir qui lui va à merveille. Je m'avance vers lui le sourire au lèvres, arrivé a sa hauteur, je l'embrasse amoureusement. Derek met fin au baiser pour que nous puissions entrer dans le restaurant et aller nous installer à notre table.

La soirée se passe vraiment bien, nous rigolons, nous discutons, en gros nous passons du bon temps. Au moment du désert, le visage de Derek prend une toute autre expression, une expression que je n'aime vraiment pas.

-Derek, ca ne va pas?  
-Hum, si je vais bien, ne t'en fait pas, Dit-il un sourire aux lèvres, Stiles?  
-Oui Derek?  
-Promet moi quelque chose  
-Quoi donc?  
-Promet-moi de ne jamais m'oublier quoi qu'il puisse arriver  
-Je te le promet Derek, mais pourquoi me demande tu ca?  
-Promets-le-moi, c'est tout ce que je veux  
-Je te le promet Derek, dit-je le plus solennellement possible  
-Je t'aime  
-Je t'aime aussi

Nous nous regardons un court instant puis Derek vient m'embrasser tendrement.

À la sortie du restaurant, nous décidons d'aller nous promener dans le parc se trouvant non loin de là où nous nous trouvons. Nous marchons donc main dans la main dans ce parc éclairé pas la pleine lune. Ni lui ni moi n'osons parler, le silence a pris place depuis que nous sommes sortie du restaurant.

Je tourne ma tête vers Derek qui lui fixe un point invisible, je sais que quelque chose ne va pas, mais je sais qu'il ne me dira rien tant qu'il ne l'aura pas fait de lui-même.

Après quelques minutes de marche nous nous posons sur un banc en face des aires de jeux, ce serait le bon moment pour dire à Derek ce que je veux lui dire depuis une semaine. Je souffle un bon coup et tourne vers lui.

-Derek, j'ai quelque chose à te dire  
-Je t'écoute mon cœur  
-Je, voilà, je suis enceint

Derek me regarde de ses magnifiques yeux vert/bleu/gris, qui mon toujours fait craquer. Derek ne bouge plus du tout, il ne respire d'ailleurs presque plus. Au bout de quelques millième de seconde, il éclate en sanglot, ce qui, il faut l'avouer me choque complètement. Depuis que je le connais, je ne l'ai jamais vu pleuré comme ca et ca me fait mal. Je me colle à lui et le sers fortement dans mes bras en enfouissant ma tête au creux de son cou. Nous restons comme ca plusieurs minutes le temps qu'il se calme. Il inspire un grand coup et me regarde de ses jolies prunelles.

-Je, je suis tellement heureux, mais, comment c'est possible?  
-Je ne sais pas, Deaton ma dit que ce genre de choses peu arrivé  
-Oh mon dieu, je suis l'homme le plus comblé, si tu savais

Je le sers encore une fois dans mes bras et l'embrasse tendrement. Après quelques heures passé dans ce parc nous décidons de rentrer dans notre demeure. Nous montons directement dans notre chambre pour nous mettre au lit.

4H du matin. Derek bouge dans tous les sens. J'allume la lampe de chevet et le regarde fixement.

-Dit moi ce qui ne va pas Derek, je sais que quelque chose te tracasse donc parle-moi  
-Je suis désolé Stiles  
-Désolé ? Mais de quoi ? Je ne comprends pas, explique moi, Je le regarde en penchant légèrement ma tête sur le côté  
-Je, je  
-Tu quoi Derek? Parle moi  
-Je dois faire mon service militaire Stiles

Quand Derek eu prononcé ces mots tout mon monde s'écroule, "Et s'il ne revenait pas ?", "Et s'il lui arrivait quelque chose ?". Toutes ces questions me viennent en tête, je regarde Derek qui lui n'ose plus me regarder. Je m'avance vers lui et me colle contre son torse, mes larmes se mettent à couler le long de mes joues pour au final arrivé sur mon cou. Derek me berce doucement, faisant sont possible pour ne pas craquer à son tour et ce montré fort, pour moi.

* * *

-Mon cœur, je reviendrais vite, saint et sauve croit moi  
-J'aimerais te croire Derek, mais je ne peu pas, Dis-je entre deux sanglots

Derek me sert dans ses bras musclé puis me berce. Aujourd'hui, c'est le grand départ pour lui, je ne veux pas qu'il parte, pas maintenant. Mais c'est son devoir, malheureusement. Il finit par ce détaché de moi et m'embrasse longuement tout en posant délicatement sa main sur mon ventre.

-Ne m'oublie pas mon cœur  
-Jamais Derek, Jamais

Derek me sourit d'un faible sourire, il prend sa valise, se tourne et se met en marche direction la porte d'embarquement. Il se stoppe un instant, se tourne vers moi puis du bout de ses lèvres me murmure une "Je t'aime"

Aujourd'hui ça fait un an que Derek est partie faire son service militaire, un an que je ne le vois pas et que je reste chez moi à parcourir les albums photo nous concernant.

J'ai accouché il à de ca 6 mois, j'ai accouché d'un joli petit garçons, tout le portrait de son père. Mon fils est l'unique chose qu'il me reste de Derek, j'y tiens plus qu'à ma propre vie.

Je suis en ce moment même assis dans mon canapé avec mon fils, comme à mon habitude, je lui montre des photos de Derek pour qu'il sache qui est son père.

-Tu vois mon cœur ça, c'est ton papa, celui qui rend ta Daddy heureux depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Tu sais mon cœur, ton papa me manque plus que tout au monde, j'ai hâte de le revoir et j'ai hâte que tu le rencontre

Mon fils me regarde de ses prunelles grises, il pose ses mains sur mes joues et dépose un léger baiser sur mon nez. Je souris et le sers dans mes bras, les larmes perlant sur mes joues rosé. Derek me manque et ca commence à se ressentir, c'est comme si une partie de moi n'était pas là, une très grande partie.

* * *

Deux ans se sont écoulé, mon fils marche à présent, plus les jours passent et plus ce petit ange ressemble à son père.

Aujourd'hui, les militaires doivent revenir de leurs services, je suis tout excité à l'idée de revoir Derek. Je suis prêt, habillé et coiffé tout comme mon fils. Je prends ce dernier dans mes bras et sort de ma demeure en fermant la porte à clé, j'installe mon petit cœur sur sa chaise et part m'installer derrière le volant.

Enfin garer, je prends mon fils dans mes bras puis rentre dans le hall de l'aéroport, plusieurs familles sont présente toutes impatiente de retrouver son être cher.

L'avion arrive enfin et les militaires descendent de l'embarcation, je trépigne d'impatiente de revoir Derek, je veux ressentir ses bras me serrer contre son torse, je veux ressentir ses lèvres contre les miennes, je le veux lui tout simplement.

Les secondes, les minutent passent, mais toujours aucun signe de mon bien aimer. Les dernières personnes descendent enfin, mais pas de Derek à l'horizon. Je regarde autour de moi et vois toutes ces familles plus qu'heureuses, le sourire aux lèvres dégagent le bonheur. Une larme, deux larmes, puis une centaine de larmes se mettent à couler le long de mes joues. Mon fils me regarde puis essaye de me consoler en me serrant dans ses bras, il y parvient, mais un laps de temps.

Je retourne chez moi, seul sans la personne que j'aime le plus au monde.

* * *

Un an s'est écoulé et toujours pas de Derek, je commence à perdre espoir, même si je sais que je ne devrai pas. Ma famille, mes amis, tout le monde me dit de refaire ma vie et de l'oublier, mais je ne veux pas. Je lui ais promis de ne jamais l'oublier et je ne le ferais jamais.

En ce moment, je suis à la maternelle de mon fils, celui-ci ne veut pas laisser son ami tant que sa mère n'est pas arrivée. Ca me fait sourire, car Derek était pareil que lui, il ne partait pas tant que mon père ne venait pas me chercher.

J'ai un pincement au cœur en pensant à lui, tout autour de moi me ramène à lui ce qui est vraiment horrible.

Les minutes passent, je sens d'un coup la porte de la salle s'ouvrir, pensant qu'il ne s'agit seulement que de la mère de l'ami de mon fils, je ne prends pas la peine de me retourner. Mais au lieu de voir l'ami de mon fils se lever, je vois mon petit ange se lever et courir comme une flèche vers l'entrer, j'écarquille les yeux surpris de son comportement, je tourne lentement la tête et mon cœur rate un battement.

Derek se trouve la, notre fils dans ses bras en tenue de militaire, comme depuis maintenant trois ans, mes larmes coulent à flots. Derek me regarde et affiche un magnifique sourire, qui me fait craquer, je me lève de la chaise ou je me trouve puis m'avance doucement vers lui. Une fois à sa hauteur, je le regarde dans les moindres détailles. Il n'as pas changé d'un poil, il est toujours le même et il est toujours aussi beau. Après un long câlin a son fils il finit par les poser par terre, il s'avance vers moi puis me sert fortement contre son torse musclé.

-Mon cœur, il me regarde droit dans les yeux puis m'embrassa un laps de temps, Tu m'avais tellement manqué si tu savais  
-Tu m'as manqué aussi Derek, plus que tu ne le crois

Derek me sourit puis me sert à nouveau dans ses bras, j'ai enfin retrouvé l'homme que j'aime le plus, mon mari, mon amant, mon meilleur ami, le père de mon enfant. Maintenant qu'il est revenu, je ne le laisserais plus jamais partir.

* * *

Trois ans plus tard, Derek et moi filons toujours le parfait amour.

Nôtres fils a bien grandi, le portrait cracher de son père.

Nous avons eu une petite fille âgée d'un an maintenant, elle à les mêmes yeux que son père et tout le reste elle le tient de moi. Nous sommes les parents les plus heureux du monde, dès que nous en avons l'occasion nous passons notre temps dans notre lit à rigoler et à s'amuser avec nos deux magnifiques enfants.

* * *

Nous sommes désormais âgés de 80 ans, nous nous aimons autant qu'au premier jour. Nos enfants ont bien grandi, ils sont tout les deux marié et ont des enfants. Nos enfants viennent nous voir trois fois par semaine avec leurs enfants et leurs conjoints, ils ne nous ont jamais laissé comme certains enfants le font, eux, ils tiennent à nous et je sais qu'il ne nous abandonnerons jamais.

* * *

Une semaine s'est écoulé, Derek n'est pas au plus haut de sa forme ce qui m'inquiète vraiment. Dès qu'il y a un problème, nous allons voir le fils de Deaton qui s'occupe de la meute de cette génération, pour qu'il puisse prendre en charge Derek.

* * *

Un mois s'est écoulé, je suis dans la cuisine en train de préparer le petit déjeuné de Derek. Une fois prêt, je monte les escaliers en faisant attention pour pouvoir atteindre la chambre sans accident. Une fois dans celle-ci, je pose le plateau sur la table de chevet et m'avance vers Derek pour le réveiller, mais celui-ci ne réagit pas.

-Derek, réveille-toi mon chéri, blanc, Derek répond moi s'il te plaît

Je le secoue un peu, mais toujours rien. Je prends le téléphone et compose le numéro de mon fils qui s'empresse de venir.

À l'hôpital, on m'annonce que c'était fini pour lui, qu'il ne fait plus parti de ce monde.

* * *

Un mois après le départ de Derek, je me laisse aller petit à petit ne voulant plus rester dans ce monde, ma vie est avec lui et personne d'autre. Je me couche dans mon lit, ferme les yeux pour enfin quitter ce monde où je n'ai plus rien à y faire.

* * *

-Mon cœur, tu es là  
-Oui Derek, je suis ici  
-Maintenant plus rien ni personne ne pourra nous séparer, nous serrons à jamais ensemble, il prend ma main et entrelace nos doigts  
-Pour toujours Derek, je lui souris grandement et ressers sa main.


End file.
